El precio de una adolescente
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Renesmee es una chica de Estados Unidos. Un día, por una crisis económica, su familia se queda sin dinero, su padre, para salir de esto, accede a hacer trato con un hombre hindú, su hijo necesita una esposa y dará lo que sea para conseguirá. Renesmee es "vendida" y empieza su historia.
1. Chapter 1

El precio de una adolescente

Renesmee es una chica de Estados Unidos. Un día, por una crisis económica, su familia se queda sin dinero, su padre, para salir de esto, accede a hacer trato con un hombre indio, su hijo necesita una esposa y dará lo que sea para conseguirá. Renesmee es "vendida" y empieza su historia.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

1.-

Estaba en mi cuarto, muriéndome de los nervios, no quería hacer esto, pero, sino lo hacía, mi familia sufriría.

Estábamos pasando por una crisis terrible, y, para salir de esto, mi padre hizo algo un tanto impensable en nuestra sociedad tan prejuiciosa… hizo trato con un hombre hindú para que me case con su hijo.

No conocía muchos detalles, solo que me casaría con el chico y que mi familia recibiría dinero mes a mes.

Muchos pensarían que es inhumano, de hecho, es ilegal en mi país, pero yo lo hago a voluntad, el detalle es que mi padre me "vendió", eso me molesta pero es por mi familia.

Me dirigí al espejo y me contemple, mire a la adolescente de catorce años que era y que probablemente desaparecería; tenia puesto un vestido café de seda con un listón rosa que terminaba en moño haciendo que mi cintura en desarrollo se marcara, mi mamá me había obligado a ponerme unos zapatos de charol café estilo flast y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, este me llegaba a la cadera, era muy largo; me sentía extraña con el vestido tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y un poco ajustado.

Me miro mucho y no me encontraba, así que… me quite los zapatos y me puse a buscar mi fieles converse negras de botín, busque mi gorro negro, mi favorito, me lo puse y al fin me sentí un poco más yo; escuche que tocaban la puerta, mis nervios se dispararon como locos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte un poco nerviosa, al menos no se notaba tanto mis nervios en mi voz.

– Ya es hora hija – Dijo mamá del otro lado de la puerta

– Si, ya voy – Escuche que se alejaba, abrí la puerta y salí cuando me cerciore que ya no estaba en la planta alta.

Cuando baje, mis padres me miraron con cara de °QUÉ DIABLOS TRAES°

De la nada, salió un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años y un chico de a lo mucho diecisiete.

– Ella es Renesmee – Dijo mi padre

– Un guste – Dije yo en un acto de cortesía.

– Mi nombre es William Black y él es mi hijo, Jacob – Dijo el hombre.

– Renesmee… ¿Por qué no llevas a Jacob al estudio y platican un rato? – Dijo mamá.

– Ok, ven, sígueme – Dije, Jacob me siguió todo el camino hasta el estudio, me sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Una vez allí y con la puerta cerrada dijo - ¿Por qué haces esto?, por lo que se ve tu familia tiene dinero – O por dios, ¡¿Él no sabía nada de mi condición económica?!

– Ese es el problema, mi padre perdió muchísimo dinero en la reciente crisis

– Y por eso quiere que te cases conmigo, para tener dinero – Y vamos de mal en peor…

\- No sabes nada, ¿Verdad? – Le dije con insolencia

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo con tono de incomprensión.

– Tu padre me "compro" para casarme contigo – Dije haciendo las comillas en el aire, se quedó inmóvil, se notaba un tanto enojado.

Se quedó callado al menos cinco minutos, me estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa; cuando hablo dijo – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas

– Y… ¿Qué pasara ahora? – Pregunte, me urgía saber que sería de mi nuevo futuro

– Tendremos que ir a la india, en si a Rajastán, para el casamiento

\- ¿Y luego?

– Viviremos hay, aquí nuestro casamiento es ilegal

– Ok… entiendo – Dije un tanto ausente, esto no podía ser, dejaría a mis abuelos, a mis hermanitos, Alice y Emmett.

\- Extiende tu mano derecha por favor – Me dijo calmadamente, hice lo que me dijo, saco una pulsera de su pantalón de mezclilla, se me hacía raro ver vestimenta así en el considerando que es de la india, no es que lo discrimine; me coloco la pulsera, tenía muchos eslabones para muchos dijes, era de plata y como dije central tenía un corazón con una estrella dentro.

– Es muy lindo – Dije admirando la pulsera.

– Esto quiere decir que estamos comprometidos – Lo mire, su mirada se encontró con la mía y me perdí en sus ojos, eran de color castaño oscuro pero se veían profundos.

En ese momento mi padre y el de Jacob entraron al estudio, rompimos el contacto visual, Jacob miro a mi padre.

– Su hija es muy linda, tierna y adorable, en pocas palabras, perfecta – Me sonroje cuando dijo eso de mí, nadie antes lo había dicho, bueno, al menos no familiar mío.

– Me alegro que pienses eso – Dijo mi padre.

* * *

**E aquí mi nueva creación XD**

**espero le halla gustado en verdad, le cambie bastantes cosas de a como lo tenia en el cuaderno.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía mis maletas en la puerta de la casa, mi padre subía una de él y de mi madre, no se quedarían mucho tiempo en la India, me sentía nostálgica, aquí dejaba todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, mi hogar… Mis dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice, se quedarían con mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegamos a la India, en si a Rajastán, era de mañana, hacia un poco de calor pero era tolerable, visualizamos al señor Black y a Jacob, estaban esperándonos, nos acercamos a ellos y nos saludaron.

– Que bueno que llegaron, ¿Tuvieron algún contratiempo? – Pregunto el señor Black.

– Ninguno William – Dijo mi madre.

– Díganme Billy – Dijo este.

– Ok – Dijeron mis padres, yo no hable en ningún momento, los adultos empezaron a caminar para ir por nuestro equipaje, Jacob y yo caminamos tras de ellos pero más lento.

– Y… ¿Cómo fue el viaje? – Pregunto Jacob.

– Pues bien, algo largo claro – Dije, de mis shorts de mezclilla saque una donita y amarre mi cabello, me llegaba a más de media espalda y me estaba dando calor.

– Me alegra que vinieras, en verdad, pensé que te arrepentirías – Lo mire extrañada, ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo eso?

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver como lo miraba.

– A… nada – El me sonrió, se veía guapo… bueno… ¿¡A quien engaño!? Era guapo, alto, moreno, en sí de piel acaramelada, cabello negro azabache y unos ojos color castaño oscuro, casi negros, era guapo en definitiva… ¡Diablos!, ¡Aun no le había preguntado su edad!

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Pregunte.

– Ya lo estás haciendo – Eso fue un trolling face… decidí ignorar el tono en el que lo dijo, como si fuera estúpida…

\- Otra cosa – Dije imitando su tono.

– Si… - Dijo como si nada.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunte un tanto temerosa.

– Dieciséis… yo tratare de adivinar la tuya… mmm... - Puso sus dedos índice en sus sienes y empezó a masajearlas en forma de círculos, hizo un puchero, se veía muy lindo, tierno, adorable y divertido.

– Yo calculo que tienes… quince – Me reí, ¡Me hizo un año más anciana!... bueno unos meses.

– Catorce, te fallo por un año – El soltó una risita silenciosa.

– Bueno… estuve cerca – Lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados y una ceja arriba.

– Si… Demasiado diría yo – El empezó a reír, cuando termino de dormir dijo – Eres muy divertida

– Gracias, tu igual – Le sonreí

– Oye… Tus padres se ven de los de "La alta sociedad", ¿Enserio te dejaron usar lo que llevabas puesto ese día? – Solté una carcajada

– No… Llevaba unos zapatos de charol y no tenía gorro - solté un Puft…

\- Ósea… eres algo así como una rebelde

– Em…. Si, algo así – Mire al frente, mi padre se giró a nuestra dirección y dijo – Chicos… apúrense

– Vamos – Dijo Jacob, me tomo de la mano y caminamos rápido hacia los adultos.

* * *

**Hey! e vuelto!**

**Se que me demore menos de lo normal pero como ya tengo la historia escrita pues me es mas facil.**

**Me tomare unos momentos para contestar reviews :P**

**steffy17 : AAAAAAA! que bueno que te guste, a mi me super encantan las tuya XD, son buenas :)**

**daluar : Te dije que muchos botaron por esta... me alegra que te allá gustado Ara, Besototes para ti también :***

**no entendi: Si ye se que me equivoque, pero ya le corregí XD**

**Bueno besotes a todos y todas!**

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) :3**

**:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me mire en el espejo y me sentí rara, iba vestida con un _Sari*_ color rojo con detalles dorados que mi mamá me había ayudado a poner, esto claro después de que unas mujeres que al parecer eran familia da Jacob me bañaran con unos polvos raros.

Ahora, por lo que Jacob me había contado la noche anterior, solo faltaba que el viniera por mí, fuéramos al salón de la gran, pero en verdad, gran mansión de los Black y se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, había tratado de memorizar lo mejor posible cada paso de nuestra boda, no quería cometer alguna estupidez.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba, me puse nerviosa.

– Adelante – Conteste a los toquidos, quienes entraron fueron mis padres

– Hola cariño – Dijo mamá

– Hola – Conteste, note que mi papá me miraba triste

– Quisiera no verte en esta situación – Puse los ojos en blanco, luego enfoque mi mirada a él y le dije – Tú me pusiste aquí así que no digas eso – Cuando dije eso si murada se entristeció aún más

– Lo sé

– Vamos que se hace tarde y no quiero que tengamos problemas con que Jacob este en la sala esperando por ti – Dijo mamá

– Ok – Dije en un susurro muy quedito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi papá deposito mi mano izquierda en la mano derecha de Jacob, en mi mano derecha llevaba arroz, era una ofrenda para el fuego el cual estaba frente a nosotros, por lo que sabía era fuego sagrado que era parte importante, Jacob le dio un apretoncito a mi mano, era la señal de que debía arrojar el arroz al fuego.

Empezó el _Lawan Phere*_, caminamos cuatro veces alrededor del fuego y en cada vuelta toque una piedra, Jacob me había explicado que eso simbolizaba que yo podría enfrentar cada obstáculo que apareciera de aquí en adelante. Luego llego el _Saptapadi_*, pusieron mi mano izquierda y la mano derecha de Jacob en un nudo entre mi _Sari _y la bufanda de Jacob y más aparte una tela que ha sido bendecida; giramos nuestro cuerpos y dimos siete pasos hacia el norte recitando unos _mantras_* que con trabajos y me aprendí y aun así se me trababa la lengua al hablarlos.

Finalmente Jacob puso mi mano en su frente y juntamos nuestras cabezas, al parecer ya estábamos casados…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto llego la fiesta, había mucha comida.

Jacob y yo estábamos en una mesa solo para nosotros dos, se acercó y me dijo en el oído - ¿Sabes que mi padre espera que hagamos "cosas", cierto? – Abrí los ojos como plato… ¡¿Cómo diablos creen que hare eso?! "¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!, ¡No sé cómo se hace!, no soy como Garrett que ve videos… ¡HA!, voy a colapsar…"

– Hey… ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos, él me estaba sacudiendo ligeramente

– He… Si… Creo – Le dije con un deje de inseguridad

\- ¿Lo que te dije te saco de onda, cierto? – Lo mire

– Si… yo nunca antes… ya sabes, ¿No? – Me miro y me sonrió con ternura

– Sino quieres no haremos nada, no me gusta que la gente haga cosas que no quiere, es como obligarlas – Le sonreí de lado, tenía razón, hacer cosas que uno no quería pero otros si era como obligarlas, en mi caso así fue, pero me sentía mejor sabiendo que Jacob respetaba el hecho de que fuera virgen, ese chico… digo, mi esposo era genial.

* * *

**HOLA YA VOLVI! :3**

***SARI: TIPO VESTIDO SE USA EN DIFERENTES EVENTOS, EN ALGUNAS REGIONES SE USA DIARIO EN ESPECIAL ES USADO DIARIO POR MUJERES DE EDAD MUY AVANZADA Y EN OTRAS REGIONES ES USADO COMO UNA PRENDA DE DÍA FESTIVO.**

***LAWAN PHERE: legaliza la unión entre los novios y consiste en caminar alrededor del fuego sagrado por cuatro veces, tocando una piedra en cada vuelta que representa la habilidad de la novia para atravesar cualquier obstáculo que pueda haber en un futuro. **

***SAPTADI:o la ceremonia de los siete pasos ya mencionada**

***MANTRAS: abundancia en alimentos y una vida noble y respetuosa; fortaleza mental y física; fortaleza espiritual y bendiciones; felicidad; el bienestar de todos los seres vivos y descendencia noble; temporadas abundantes y compañerismo; y una vida de entendimiento, lealtad, unidad y compañerismo, así como la paz del universo.**

**BUENO DECIDI PONER ESTO YA QUE ASI SABRAN QUE ES CADA COSA.**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE PARA ESTE FICME HE TENIDO QUE PONER DE ESTUDIOSA CON RESPECTO A LA AINDIA, xD ES MUY TEDIOSO PERO ENTRETENIDO EN ALGUNAS COSAS, MENOS EN LA PARTE DE BUSCAR LOS SIGNIFICADOS (YO QUE PENSABA QUE ME LIBRARIA DE ESTUDIAR ESCRIBIENDO FICS Y VEAN XD)**

**CONTESTARE ALGUNOS REVIEWS:**

**daluar : ES QUE LOS TENGO EN UN CUADERNO Y LOS ESTOY PASANDO CONFORME ACTUALIZO AUNQUE ES TEDIOSO YA QUE INVESTIGO COSAS QUE PASAN EN LA INDIA CON RESPECTO AL FIC xD**

**no entendi: YO TAMBIEN SE QUE NO MERECE UN PREMIO GRACIAS POR ESO XD Y SI LO SE MI PRIMA SIEMPRE ME DECIA YA CONTINUA QUE ME DEJASTE CON LA CURIOSIDAD, ME ALEGRO QUE CON ESO TE BASTE XD**

**BUENO ME VOY BESOTES AMORES :* :* :* :***

**BY: ADIÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

4.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana del cuarto que compartiría con Jacob; ya todo lo del festejo había terminado, todos dormían y Jacob se estaba lavando los dientes; mientras miraba el cielo sentía una presión en el pecho, no sabía porque.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche llegar a Jacob hasta mí, solo sentí que me abrazaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Me pregunto.

– Pues muchas cosas y a la vez nada, solo miro el cielo y… recuerdo lo que mi padre ha hecho – Seguí mirando la ventana.

– Si… perdona que lo diga pero tu padre está loco, al igual que el mío, vender a su hija mayor solo para salir de una crisis y el mío por aceptar semejante locura… ¿Qué acaso tu padre no pudo trabajar más?, ¿Qué pasara con tus hermanitos? – Eso era incierto para mí, ni yo lo sabía, era muy desconcertante.

– No lo sé, Emmett tiene diez y Alice siete, solo espero y mis padre no les hagan lo mismo – Suspire.

– Ojala – Dijo Jacob con un tono de tristeza pero a la vez de esperanza.

Nos quedamos en silencio; pasados unos cinco minutos él dijo - ¡Hey! Animo, piensa que si tus padres quieren hacerle lo mismo a tus hermanos te los puedes traer – Me gire para para encararlo, lo mire a los ojos y el también a mí.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte con esperanza "Dios, que sea verdad lo que me dice"

– Claro – Le sonríe agradecida, él se acercó más a mí y me beso, no lo rechace, al contrario, profundice el beso.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, Me levante del borde de la ventana y el me volvió a besar, sus brazos se posaron en torno a mi cintura, abrazándome, me deje llevar, sentí mariposas en el estómago, era una sensación extrañamente nueva para mí y me gustaba, nos separamos cuando nos faltó de nuevo el aire.

\- ¿Y eso? – Pregunte jadeando.

– Eres mi esposa, ¿O que, me lo vas a prohibir? – Me respondió altaneramente.

– Cierto… pero ahora tengo sueño – Me separe de él y me encamine a la cama, me acosté del lado izquierdo y le pregunte - ¿Vienes? – Me miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Claro – Respondió calmadamente, vino y se acostó a mi lado.

– Hasta mañana – Le dije.

– Hasta mañana – Me respondió, se acomodó y me abrazo y, por primera vez, en un pequeño tiempo, me sentí querida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**SE QUE NO ACTUALICE EN UNA SEMANA Y UN DÍA PERO TUVE UN EVENTO POR PARTE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD (ES QUE MI SUBDIRECTOR ME INVITO A PARTICIPAR :D) Y LA SEMANA PASADA ESTUVE SUPER OCUPADA Y AYER YA QUE IBA A COLGAR EL CAP MI PAPA LLEGA Y ME QUITA LA COMPU :'( PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ :D**

**ME TOMARE EL TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER A MIS REVIEWS XD**

**miranda ss: CRÉEME EL MATRIMONIO SERA GENIAL PERO SI TE DIGO MAS ESTARÉ SPOILEANDO Y APENAS ME SPOILERAON UN LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO Y SE SIENTE HORRIBLE, SOLO TE DIRÉ QUE SERA SUPER GENIAL Y LLENO DE AMOR XD**

**Guest: O QUE BUENO QUE TE ALLÁ GUSTADO *W* ME SIENTE GENIAL QUE ME DIGAN ESO XD *W***

**no entendi: LO SE, ME A COSTADO PERO CON EL TIEMPO SE APRENDE :d Y TOMARE EN CUENTA ESO :D Y ESO DEL REALISMO SI YA ME DÍ CUENTA, CUESTA UN POCO DE TRABAJO PERO ES DIVERTIDO XD Y NO TE PREOCUPES, NO ME DESANIMARE**

**SE QUE ME QUEDO CORTO PERO LES JURO QUE SE LOS COMPENSARE, YA HOY EMPIEZA MIS VACACIONES ASÍ QUE ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS ****RÁPIDO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO Y DEJEN MÁS CON SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, ETC.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) :3 XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté aun abrazada a Jacob, me sentía… bien; me gire hacia la mesita de noche y estire un poco mi cuello para ver la hora… eran las once de la mañana, puf, sí que dormí mucho.

Sentí que alguien ponía su rostro en mi cuello, era Jacob, empezó a darme besitos en el cuello, lo cual hizo que se me pusiera la carne chinita.

– Buenos días – Dijo contra mi cuello.

– Bu… bu… enos… días… - Dije tartamudeando ¿Qué diablos provocaba en mí?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto inocentemente sin apartar su rostro de mi cuello.

– Tu… sabes… que… me… ocurre… - Quito su cara de mi cuello, me gire para verlo y me miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto inocentemente.

\- ¡Tú sabes que!

– Ok, pero no te enojes

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunte con cansancio.

– Como dije anoche, eres mi esposa y podrás evitarlo.

– Eres un descarado – Él sonrió.

– Ya… no te enojes – Alce una ceja y él se puso "serio"

– Ok, ya, no te enojes conmigo linda – Me ruborice ante el alago.

– Tratare, pero te costara – Se acercó más a mí y me beso volviéndome loca.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron.

– Creo que deberíamos bajar a comer – Le informe una vez que nos separamos.

– Si… lo mismo pienso – Nos levantamos de la cama y bajamos a comer en pijama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en el jardín con mis padres, ellos tenían que regresar a casa.

– Te extrañaremos – Dijo mama.

– Aja – Dije en un susurro.

– Cariño… no hagas esto más difícil de los que ya es – Dijo papa, sabía que les estaba complicando la despedida.

– Ok… yo igual los extrañare – Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y nos abrazamos.

– Te amamos – Dijeron ambos.

– Y yo a ustedes – Dije en un pequeño susurro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Me pregunto Jacob preocupado.

– Nada – Conteste desde el borde de la ventana, estaba mirando el cielo, el cual se estaba poniendo rojizo por el atardecer, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

– Sé que te ocurre algo, lo siento en el cómo estas distraída – Se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro con su mano derecha, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

– Y además, lo veo en tus ojos.

– No es nada Jacob. – Jake, Jacob suena muy formal – Me levante y acerco su rostros al mío, besándome, pase mi brazos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis manos en su cabello, tan negro como la noche.

No supe cuándo, ni mucho menos como, pero terminamos en la cama, la ropa empezó a estorbar y la hicimos desaparecer, lo único que fue piel expuesta, besos apasionados, suspiros y jadeos.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**SIENTO AVER TARDADO PERO LO QUE ES MI CAMA, MI TABLET, MI TELE Y DE NUEVO MI CAMA... ME SEDUJERON... XD**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SIENTO MUCHO SI SALIO CORTITO :'(**

**Jess Acevedo: BUENO PUES YA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. ****XDDDDDD**

**maranda ss: HAY LINDA GRACIAS POR ESO DE QUE DISFRUTE MIS VACACIONES Y QUE ME DE UN TIEMPO... :3**

**maranda scsd (?): NO SE SIEAS EL ANTERIOR PERO NO IMPORTA XD, Y SOLO TE DIRE QUE SERA UN MATRIMONIO LLENO DE SORPRESAS Y TERNURA XD**

**ashley tellez : HAY QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTEN MIS FICS :3 Y COMO QUE A VECES TRATO QUE SEAN LARGOS LOS CAPS. PERO NAMAS NO ME SALEN XDDDDD**

**BUENO HERMOSAS Y HERMOSOS (?) ME VOY.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

6.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté de golpe, asustada, no sabía el porqué.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las once de la noche, pase mi mano por mi frente y note que sudaba frió, ¿Sera acaso un efecto secundario de haber hecho el amor con mi esposo?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Jake con voz patosa aun acostado en la cama.

– No lo sé, me desperté asustada – Me senté en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndome y Jake me imito.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla de la cual no te acuerdas? – Pregunto extrañado.

– No… solo me desperté de golpe, con una sensación de susto y preocupación – Se acercó a mí y me abrazo, me sentí más relajada.

– No te atormentes, todo estará bien – Lo mire y le sonreí, se echó para atrás haciendo que me fuera con él, empecé a reír.

– Conseguí ponerte alegre – Me dijo feliz.

– Jajaja, eres un loquillo – Me gire sobre mi lado izquierdo para mirarlo, le sonreí, el me hacía sentir feliz.

– Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré – Me dijo con mucha ternura, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y el la limpio con un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en el jardín de la casa-mansión en la que ahora vivía, sentarme a contemplar la naturaleza siempre me relajaba y me mantenía tranquila; el pasto era verde y lleno de vida, estaba admirando lo hermoso que era que no me di cuenta de alguien que me acompañaba.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Jake detrás mío, me hizo saltar del susto, ¿Cuándo llego?

– Me asustaste – Le dije con mi mano en mi pecho.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, eso me gustaba.

– No importa… y sí, me gusta el jardín.

– Era de mi madre, ella lo cuidaba mucho – Me dijo con cierta nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué paso con tu mamá? – Pregunte, no sabía dónde estaba, nunca la había visto ni la había nombrado, note que se ponía triste.

– Ella murió dejándonos a mis tres hermanos y a mí con mi papá.

– Lo siento, no debí preguntar – Me sentía culpable.

– No te preocupes, no lo sabias – Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, de haber sabido lo que paso con su mama nunca hubiera preguntado "Que tonta eres Renesmee" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza "Cállate"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la hora de la cena todo estaba tranquilo.

Cuando íbamos finalizando Billy pregunto – Y… ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de todo esto? – Jake soltó sus cubiertos y miro a su padre de forma recriminatoria.

– Pues bueno… era bastante tranquila, nunca fui de esas chicas a las que les gusta llamar la atención – Dije con naturalidad, eso era verdad, siempre que era el centro de atención de algo donde había mucha gente me ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? – Jake me miro con mirada de °No estas obligada a responder°

\- Me gusta leer y dibujar – Respondí sonriendo, las cosas tranquilas eran lo mío.

Al finalizar la cena Jake y yo fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

– No estabas obligada a responder, mi padre suele ser un metiche a veces – Me dijo, ¿Qué clase de adolescente se expresa así de su padre?

– Pues no me ha molestado y lo he hecho con gusto – Le dije, el vino y me abrazo.

– No quiero que te sientas obligada a responder siempre a sus preguntas, suele ser muy metiche.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – Le dije, ok… si él lo dice tal vez si deba tener en cuenta lo que me dice.

* * *

**Holi voli :3**

**me he dado cuenta que en los reviews de Cliché de Amor me dicen que no deje la historia que que les encanta esta, eso me hace feliz, que les guste, pero me gustaría que me pusieran eso acá porque luego me confundo mucho ****. XD**

**Supongo estarán sorprendidos porque he subido doble cap. es fácil, pensé que ya había subido el quinto pero no era verdad, me siento muy mal por eso :( por eso les dejo 2 caps. en compensación XD**

**bueno espero les allá gustado y dejen sus opiniones**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

7.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había casado, todo iba muy bien; cada día sentía al muy fuerte por Jacob, era… amor…

Jake y yo estábamos desayunando, Billy seguía dormido ya que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana.

Comí el último bocado de mi fruta picada, de la nada, unas ganas horribles de vomitar me invadieron, por lógica me tense.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Me pregunto Jake preocupado, sentí que el sudor frio llegaba a mí, me contuve mis ganas de vomitar hay mismo.

– Quiero vomitar – Dije ahogadamente, salí corriendo al baño y me arrodille frete al escusado, abrí la taza y vomite; sentí que alguien me recogía el cabello y me acariciaba la espalda en forma de circulo.

– Tranquila… todo está bien, tranquila – Dijo Jake, cuando termine, Jake me ayudo a levantarme y me enjuague la boca.

\- ¿Estas bien preciosa? – Me pregunto muy preocupado.

– Si… solo necesito recostarme – Jake me cargo y me llevo a nuestro cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaba en cama; nunca, en toda mi estadía en la India, me había enfermado, eso preocupo mucho a Jake y a Billy.

Estaba un doctor revisándome, me sentía incomoda; cuando termino, Jacob, Billy y el doctor, salieron del cuarto dejándome sola, eso me preocupo mucho. "¿Qué será lo que me está pasando?" pensé.

Pasaron cinco minuto y Jake entro, vino a mi lado y me abrazo muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tengo? – Le pregunte muy preocupada, juro que si nadie me dice que me pasa me enojare…

\- No es nada malo, solo… - ¡Dios!, ¿me dirá o no lo que me pasa?

\- ¿¡Solo que!? Por dios Jake, ¡Que tengo! – Le grite exasperada, no me decía lo que me pasaba y eso me tenía muy nerviosa.

– Estas embarazada – Y plop, me desmaye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí los ojos, Jake estaba conmigo en el cuarto, estaba acariciando mi cabello.

\- ¿Qué… que paso? – Pregunte con voz rasposa.

– Te desmayaste, no pensé que el darte de golpe la noticia te afectara – Me miro expectante.

– Entonces… ¿Estoy embarazada? – Pregunte muy impactada, yo… embarazada…

\- Si… - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– Guau… nunca pensé tener un bebe a los catorce, casi quince años…

\- ¿Pero lo quieres? – Lo mire impactada, ¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

– Claro que lo quiero, nunca podría odiar a una persona que se creó en mi interior, siempre he sido de la idea de amar a las personas que lo merecen y este bebe lo merece – Me estrecho contra el con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza.

\- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan tierna, adorable, amorosa, buena y hermosa? – Me dijo con la mayor ternura que allá oído.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunte muy impresionada.

– Si, eres eso y mucho más – Lo abrace.

Pasamos así alrededor de quince minutos, sin decir nada.

Me moví y me ente a ahorcadas sobre él, lo bese y le pregunte – Y… ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

– Mmm…. Muy buena pregunta, si es niño me gustaría que se llamara Alexander – Lo mire y le sonreí, a mí me gustaba mucho ese nombre, era bonito.

– Me gusta, ¿Pero y es niña? – Pregunte, diablos… nunca pensé en nombres de mujer, siempre he querido que mi primer hijo sea niño…

\- Sarah, como mi mamá.

– Me gusta – Le dije sonriendo, puso sus manos en mi cintura y se acercó más a mí, acerque mi rostro al de él y lo bese… sabía por dónde iba esto y me gustaba…

* * *

**Holi volvi! :3**

**espero le allá gustado ya que me esforcé mucho XD ademas... trate de hacerlo largo pero creo fracase... :P**

**contestare**** los reviews que me llegaron XD X3**

**daluar : XD lo siento Ara... espero que no vuelva a pasar algo así como mi despiste y se vuelvan locos XDDD y exacto... que harían si mi XD okno, de seguro harían muchas cosas productivas en lugar de leer mis locuras X3 yo también te adoro mujer :* X3 :3**

**miranda scsd: hay por dios... a mi me volveran loca XD pero que bueno que me aclaraste mi duda XD y que bueno que sean hermanas unidas y lean juntas XD a y que pasen tiempo juntas XDDDD y de nada por publicar XDDDDD (puse muchos Y) XD**

**miranda ss: de nada y que bueno que te hice el dia XD XD XD**

**Bueno, como siempre espero sus opiniones :3 **

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

8.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Odio estar embarazada! Lo odio, lo odio; no es que odie a mi bebe, no, eso nunca, antes muerta, es solo el hecho de estar embarazada… o tal vez son las malditas hormonas; he subido mucho de peso, pero cuando digo mucho es mucho, me da mucho sueño y ando de… bipolar… bueno no tanto así como el síndrome en sí, solo por los cambios de humor; se me hinchan los pies y ¡dios!, me pasa mucho… Jake dice que le vea el lado positivo, ¡Claro!, como él no está embarazado y no paso su cumpleaños número quince llorando por quien sabe qué tontería….

Pero tiene razón, el estar embarazada tiene su lado positivo… Jake me mima mucho, me encanta que me mime, está muy al pendiente de mí y él bebe y dice que no quiere que me falte nada ni al bebe.

Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, se sentía extraño sentir las pataditas que me daba él bebe, pero no dolían… la mayoría de las veces.

Estaba en el jardín cortando flores y haciendo un ramo, sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, sobresaltándome, mire las manos y supe que era Jake.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste linda? – Me pregunto tiernamente, este chico cada día me enamoraba más… y pensar que no quería casarme hace nueve meses con el…

\- Muy bien – Me gire para encararlo y me beso.

– Hola – Me dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

– Hola – Se incó y beso mi barriga, haciéndome cosquillas.

– Y hola a ti también – Se levantó y me volvió a besar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?, no te vi desde que desperté – Le reclame.

– Fui a comprar algo, ven, quiero que lo veas – Me tomo de la mano y me guio dentro de la casa y hasta nuestro cuarto, cuando entramos vi que a un lado de nuestra cama había una hermosa cuna de roble con barniz, haciéndola lucir "¡Es hermosa!"

– Jake, ¿de dónde la sacaste? – Le pregunte muy impresionada.

– La compre hoy, por eso no me viste

– Es hermosa – Lo encare, me puse de puntitas y lo bese, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura ya nada definida por mi barriga.

– Me alegro que te guste amor – "que lindo…"

\- ¿Amor?, eso es nuevo y me encanta – Le pase los brazos por el cuello y lo abrace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había mucho ruido afuera, yo estaba escondida en el closet, entre mucha ropa amontonada; Jacob me dijo que aquí estaría segura.

Escuche que se abría la puerta del cuarto lentamente, me puse nerviosa "por favor que no me encuentren…"

Flash back

Eran las once y media de la noche, estaba dormida, escuche ruido y Jake también, cinco minutos después vino un hombre… era de seguridad, él había estado aquí la última semana, nos dijo que unos hombres armados empezaron a atacar la casa-mansión donde vivíamos, Jake me ayudo a levantarme, me coloco una chaqueta suya y me metió al closet, me sentía muy nerviosa.

– Estarás bien, no salgas, yo vendré por ti, amor – Me dio un beso y se fue.

Fin flash back

Ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y el no venía.

Escuche que alguien se movía en la habitación, se acercó al closet y estuvo a punto de abrir –por lo que escuche- pero… lo atacaron, escuche que forcejeaban y luego nada, abrieron las puerta y yo cerré los ojo.

– Soy yo, ven – Dijo la voz de Jake, abrí los ojos, me levante y lo abrace.

– Por nada del mundo veas hacia atrás, ¿ok? – Me advirtió.

– Si – Salimos del cuarto y caminamos con mucha cautela.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que pasaba en sí y eso me tenía nerviosa y tensa.

Llegamos al techo y había un avión un tanto… pequeño por ponerlo de cierto modo, no era como los de las aerolíneas, empezamos a subir por las escaleras que conducen a la puerta y a la mitad de estas se empezaron a oír disparos muy cercanos.

\- ¡Sube rápido! – Me grito Jake muy desesperado, termine de subir las escaleras corriendo y me fui a la parte trasera del avión, encontré el baño y me escondí allí, mi corazón iba al mil por hora y sentí al bebe moverse muy inquieto. Los disparos se escucharon ahora más cerca y luego un quejido, ¡Jake!

El avión fue encendido y la puerta cerrada, salí corriendo del baño para decirles a los que estuvieran a cargo del avión que faltaba Jacob, pero cuando llegue a donde estaba la puerta hay estaba, tirado en el piso. Mi corazón se calmó un poco, pero aun así estaba acelerado.

Regrese al baño y tome el botiquín, corrí de regreso hacia él y le dije – Te voy a curar – Saque alcohol y un pedazo de algodón.

– Ness… - "¿Cómo me dijo?"

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte impresionada

– Tu nombre es muy… largo, Ness es como un diminutivo – Tome agua oxigenada, tome otro pedazo de algodón y empape el algodón, lo pase por su herida, solo era un rozón de bala.

No dijo nada el resto del tiempo y yo tampoco, le vende la herida.

Cuando termine, guarde todo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte al borde de las lágrimas, esto era demasiado para mí.

– No lo sé, mi papá tiene varios enemigos – Se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme, me guio hasta un cuarto, no había visto la puerta, entramos y en la cama había una nota, Jake camino hasta la cama y tomo la nota, la leyó en voz alta – _Estarán a salvo, no se preocupen. Papá_ – Me acerque a Jake y lo abrace, el me ayudo a acomodarme en la cama y me dijo – Todo estará bien, tranquila, relájate o te pasara algo a ti y a nuestro bebe – No aguante más y me puse a llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos bajamos del taxi y Jake le pago al conductor, nos dirigimos a la entrada y Jacob abrió la puerta de la casa a la que habíamos llegado, era hermosa de dos pisos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunte.

– Aquí viviremos…

* * *

**Holi volví! **

**siento la demora, pero tenia muchos deberes escolares, espero les allá gustado, he tardado dos días en transcribir (es mucho para mi) pero espero todo este bien XP**

**miranda Scsd: gracias por lo de la imaginación y paciencia saltamontes XD**

**ashley tellez: que bueno que lo ames :3 y que bueno que te guste la idea del bebe (amo los bebes XD)**

** Morid: no entendí, lo siento, me lo podrías explicar?**

**miranda scsds: ok, te lo explico, yo ya leí esa historia, y la leí antes de dormir, entonces me llego un sueño super loco (la historia) a decir verdad, comparo mi historia y la de ella y hay bastante diferencia: las edades, Jake es super cariñoso, tienen un bebe ya próximo a nacer y mas adelante veras que no es lo mismo, si tu lo consideras plagio es tu opinión y no puedo hacer nada contra eso...**

**bueno me voy**

**BESOS :* :* :***

**por cierto, si leen esto el 23 de mayo... feliz dia del estudiante! (asi se celebra en mi pais)**

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) **


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

9.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que habíamos llegado a la nueva casa en quién sabe dónde, me la pasaba leyendo, viendo televisión y en las noches, a la hora de la cena, Jacob y yo cocinábamos.

Estaba preparando unos emparedados para mí y para Jake, ambos vivíamos solos… era extraños ya que por lo común en la vieja casa estábamos con más personas… a veces la casa se sentía… sola…

Sentí una patadita… él bebe había estado muy inquieto desde que me había despertado y sinceramente ya me empezaba a doler mucho, le había dicho a Jake y dijo que no me preocupara.

Iba camino a la sala, pero, a mitad de camino me detuve en seco ya que… ¡Se me rompió la fuente!

\- ¡Jake! ¡Jacob! – Grite muy fuerte, el vino corriendo y me miro preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con la preocupación teñida en su voz.

– Se me rompió la fuente – Dije con hilito de voz, una contracción me vino y era muy dolorosa… el me miro con los ojos abiertos como plato, me quito el plato de los emparedados de las manos y me cargo llevándome a nuestro cuarto.

¿Y ahora qué hago? – Me pregunto una vez que me dejo en la cama.

– Aaa…. – "que revise si se ve la cabeza del bebe" me dijo mi conciencia.

– ¡Revisa si se ve él bebe! – Exclame con tono de °Idea brillante acaba de llegar°

\- ¡Pero traes ropa aun! – Exclamo señalando mi cuerpo, llevaba puesto un pants rosa y una camisa enorme color gris.

\- ¡Pues ayúdame a quitármela! – Le medio grite, me ayudo a quitarme la ropa.

Una vez que estuve desnuda me tapo con las sabanas de la cama, el cobertor los coloco en un sillón que estaba cerca, me levanto la sabana en la zona de las piernas y reviso si se veía él bebe, se puso pálido "¡Agh! ¡Hombres!".

Las contracciones eran cada vez mas fuertes, creo que Jake lo noto ya que dijo – Espera aquí, iré por algunas cosas.

– Ok – Le respondí.

Cuando regreso traía en las manos una toalla, hilo dental, gel anti bacterial, tijeras que se veían muy filosas, un casito* con agua calientita, ya casi tibia y un casito vacío.

– Ok, puja – Lo mire impactada, ¿qué hiciera qué?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunte muy alarmada.

– Que pujes para que él bebe salga – Me dijo tranquilamente… respire profundamente, había visto mucho programas sobre el nacimientos de bebe en casa, recordé como se hacía el procedimiento y empecé a pujar…

A las doce con veinticinco minutos de la tarde, nació Alexandre Black. Su cabello era color cobrizo como el mío, era algo morenito y rosado a la vez y estaba llorando, ese sonido me hizo sentir muy feliz, había traído vida al mundo.

Jake amarro el hilo dental al cordón umbilical y lo corto con las tijeras, mojo la toalla con el agua y limpio a nuestro bebe, lo coloco en el cobertor y me lo entrego.

– Es hermoso – Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos… el dolor había valido la pena.

– Lo se… espera aquí amor – Jake salió del cuarto y me concentre en Alex, me descobije uno de mis pechos y acerque a Alex, el empezó a succionar tomando leche.

Diez minutos más tarde sonó el timbre, la puerta se abrió, escuche la voz de Jake y la de otras dos personas, se cerró la puerta de la casa y escuche pasos viniendo para acá, abrieron la puerta y Jake entro con su papa y el doctor que nos dijo que estaba embarazada.

El doctor me examino a mí y al bebe, ambos estábamos bien, me ayudo a sacar la placenta de mi cuerpo, me dio vitaminas y dijo que me cuidara, que guardara reposo y se fue.

– Me alegra que los tres estén bien – Nos dijo Billy.

– Nosotros igual nos alegra que estés bien papa – Dijo Jake, yo asentí con la cabeza, extendió su mano y la poso sobre mi hombro.

– Me alegra que Alex y tu estén bien y que allás decidido traerlo, estoy muy agradeció – Le sonreí a mi suegro.

– No hay nada que agradecer, yo protegeré a Alex con mi vida – Dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

**HOLI! volví XD**

**siento si quedo corto el cap. pero de por si así queda (en el cuaderno donde la tengo) intente hacerlo mas grande... y de una vez le aviso, el que sigue igual sera corto... .-.**

**contestare algunos reviews**

**mae.91: me alegre que pienses que sea tierna y linda :3**

**ashley tellez: (tomo una gran bocanada de aire) de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada XD**

**vaneywanavi : :3 hay... :3 (Super feliz y sonrojada)**

**los que un no aparecen en la bandeja de reviews pero si en mi correo yahoo:**

**Morid: sipi, somo amigas :3 la amo XD X3 hasta mi prima es su amiga ( no escritora mi prima pero si es fan de sus historia XD) y aun estoy esperando mi explicación de eso de : morid, bestia, engendro de demonio...**

**Bueno ,e voy**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

10.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba con Jake y Billy en la sala, Alex estaba dormido en su cuna.

Ni Jacob ni yo nos habíamos atrevido a preguntarle a Billy que había pasado en la vieja casa un porque.

Tome el libro que estaba en la mesa de centro, pero no llegue a leer ya que alguien capto mi atención.

\- ¿Papá? – Pregunto Jake para llamar la atención de su padre.

\- ¿Si? – Contesto Billy quitando su vista del periódico que leía.

\- ¿Por qué nos atacaron? – Aparte la mirada del libro y los mire.

– Se enteraron que te casaste con Renesmee y que tendrían un hijo – Dijo en un suspiro….

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunte.

– Alec Vulturi, el hijo de un enemigo mio, es un año más grande que Jacob… Él no sabe que están aquí así que están seguros…. -.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba con Alex en su cuarto, dándole de comer, él estaba muy quieto.

Lo tenía en mis brazos, cubierto por un enterito color azul con una pata de perro en la pancita y estaba envuelto en una manta azul muy suave.

Sentía raro el hecho de ser madre y dar de amantar a mi hermoso bebe, pero era bonito ya que estaba creando un gran vínculo con mi bebe.

Cuando termino de comer, tome una toallita pequeña y me la puse en mi hombro, apoye a Alex de mi lado derecho y le empecé a dar palmaditas en su espalda para sacarle el aire y no tuviera cólicos después.

Lo deje en su cuna y camine a la ventana, corrí las cortinas que eran color azul pastel, la ventana estaba cerrada con seguro; mire a través del cristal, sé que esas personas están afuera y tarde o temprano vendrán por mí.

* * *

**Hola... se que dije que actualizaría pronto pero la escuela me tiene MUY ocupada...**

**espero les alla gustado, se que es corto (super corto) pero les juro que el siguiente sera largo (me trazo una equis en el pecho (juramento de parker a jaden en cross my heart)  
**

**bueno... contestare reviews XD**

**daluar : que? y que bueno que te gusto :3 jijijiji :***

**vaneywanavi: pus ya me sonroje XD y ya se que se esperaba drama con Jake pero... es que no sabia como hacerle XD y lo se :3 fue lindo que recibiera a Alex :3**

**ashley tellez: de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada y de nada XD y espera a ver el sacrifico que hace por el bebe (spoiler XD)**

**Bueno me voy.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

11.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron, luego, esos días se convirtieron en semanas, meses y un año, si, un año de que había llegado nuestro pequeño Alex.

Estabas preparando cupcakes para hacer un pastel de cupcakes ya que a Alex le encantaban (encantar es poco) y como hoy era su cumpleaños quería consentirlo.

– Mami – Me dijo desde su sillita alta, el apenas empezaba a hablar.

– ¿Si mi cielo? – Le pregunte, me gire para verlo.

– Paque, paque – Me dijo, así era como él decía panque, ya que para él los cupcakes eran panques.

– Están muy calientes – Lo cargue y camine hasta la alacena, saque unas galletas y le di una a Alex, él se la empezó a comer muy feliz.

– Lilo – Me dijo intentando decir rico.

– Si, esta rico – Salí de la cocina aun con Alex en brazos y me dirigí a la sala, en el sillón grande estaba Jake durmiendo, le puse a Alex encima y este le agarro la nariz, tapándosela, Jake se despertó y tomo a Alex, haciendo que soltara su nariz y respirara de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí campeón? – Le pregunto Jake, Alex me miro.

– Mami – O sí, mi propio hijo me ha delatado.

– Entonces mami te trajo – Me miro y le sonreí. – Pues espero que me compenses – Tome una galleta del paquete que había agarrado y se la di a Jake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Billy, Jake, Alex y yo estábamos comiendo.

– Es Lindo estar en familia – Dijo Billy.

– Si, es muy lindo – Dije yo, me levante y tome los cupcakes de la encimera, ya estaban decorados y apilados, saque una velita del congelador y la puse en el último cupcake de la pirámide.

Puse el pastel en la mesa y encendí la velita. Cantamos el cumpleaños Feliz y al final dije. – Mi amor, sopla la velita – Alex me miro muy sonriente, rio y aplaudió, Jake me sonrió y Billy no dejaba de comeré con la mirada los cupcakes.

– Feliz cumpleaños Alex – Dijo Jake.

– Sopla la velita – Le alentó Billy.

– Vamos – Le incite, soplo la velita y justo, justo en ese momento, muchos hombres entraron por las puertas y ventanas "MIERDA", traían armas y se veía que no dudarían en disparar.

Tome a Alex y lo abrace de forma sobreprotectora, Jake se colocó delante de mí haciéndole de escudo humano.

Entro un chico de cabellos color miel y ojos azules, frio y penetrantes.

– Valla, al fin puedo conoces a la querida Señora Black. Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi – Él se empezó a acercar a mí, pero Jake avanzo unos seis pasos para evitar que pasara.

– Ni se te ocurra acercártele bastardo - Dijo Jake, Alec se detuvo, hizo una seña u no de los hombres sujeto a Jake por la espalda, poniendo sus brazos detrás de él, hicieron lo mismo con Billy.

Alec saco una revolver de su pantalón de mezclilla y le coloco en la sien a Jake.

\- ¡No le hagas nada! – Grite, no quería que lo mataran por protegerme, nunca me lo perdonaría.

– Mmm… Te daré a escoger querida mía, o vienes conmigo, sola, o le dices adiós ahora mismo a tu esposo, suegro e hijo – Lo mire incrédula, ¡¿cómo es que alguien pudiera decir eso?!

Sentí que Alex me abrazaba fuerte con sus bracitos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Uno… Dos…

\- Voy contigo – Dije desesperada, aparto su dedo del gatillo, Jake me miro con dolor en los ojos, no creo que yo allá estado mejor, mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

– Deja al niño con su padre – Dijo Alec, Camine hasta Jake con el alma en los pies.

– Te amo, eso nunca lo olvides – Bese la frete de Alex con todo mi amor y luego a Jake en los labios con el mismo amor con el que bese a Alex, le alcancé a dar a Alex antes de que Alec me tomara del cabello y me llevara afuera.

Escuchaba como Alex me llamaba y lloraba, no pude hacer más que llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deja de llorar – Me dijo Alec con enojo. – Déjame en paz, maldito bastardo – Le dije cortantemente.

Estábamos en una habitación, supuse que la de él; me tomo de los cabellos y desde la ventana me jalo hasta aventarme en la cama. - ¡No me vuelvas a contestar así! – Me golpeo en la cara, en si en mi mejilla izquierda y empezó a hacerme cosas horribles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (POV. Jacob)

Nessie llevaba ya dos días en la casa del infeliz de Alec. Ella me salvo la vida, salvo a mi padre y a nuestro hijo y por eso, ella ahora estaba pagando algo de lo que ella no era parte.

Habíamos decidido no decirles nada a los padres de Ness, eso solo los preocuparía y no sería nada útil.

Estaba afuera de la casa de Alec, tenía a mis hermanos, primos y tíos conmigo, estábamos decididos a recuperar a Nessie, Mi Nessie.

Caminamos hasta llegar al costado derecho de la casa, me asome y note que no había muros en la costa.

– Vamos – Dije en un susurro, caminamos con sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta, mi hermano, Sam, pateo muy fuerte la puerta y esta se abrió.

Había alrededor de diez hombres con armas, inmediatamente nosotros empezamos a disparar y ellos a nosotros, acabamos rápido con ellos.

– Iré a buscar a Nessie – Les dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

– Voy contigo – Dijo mi primo Seth, tenía unos diez años… aun no entendía porque mi tío Harry lo dejo venir si sabía lo que haríamos.

– Seth…

\- Jake, mi chicago y yo acabaremos con todo – Acaricio su chicago… su arma consentida.

– Ok – Dije en un suspiro, subimos y empezamos a buscar en las habitaciones.

Escuche ruido, eran quejidos y grititos ahogados de dolor, sufrimiento, y lo peor, también había sonidos de golpes.

Fui a la fuente de los ruidos, una habitación al final del pasillo de la derecha, abrí la puerta y vi lo peor que pude haber visto… Nessie estaba en una cama envuelta en sabanas con sangre y estaba toda golpeada, Alec la estaba tocando, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miró, Seth y yo le apuntamos con nuestras armas.

– Suéltala – Le dije entre dientes.

Como era una persona cuerda, no permitiría que mi pequeño primo de diez años presenciara como mataba a un maldito bastardo.

– Sal y vigila, persona que venga que no sea familia o ayudante de nuestro lado, dispárale

– Si – Seth salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Cuando mire a Alec note que él ya tenía su revolver en la mano, le apunte a la cabeza.

– ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – Grite muy fuerte y le dispare a Alec, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la bala atravesó su cráneo.

Guarde mi Matilda (N/A: es un arma, pueden buscarla, es muy parecida a la pistola común) en mi bolsillo trasero y corrí hacia Ness, cuando estuve a su lado ella me miro, apenas podía mantener los ojos abierto…

\- Ja… - Trato de hablar.

\- Shhh… no hables, todo está bien – Tome el cobertor que parecía ser lo único que no estaba ensangrentado y coloque a Ness en él, la tome en brazos, ella miro el cuerpo inerte de Alec en el suelo, paso sus brazos por mi cuello, abrazándose a mí.

Baje a la estancia y toda la familia estaba allí, Jared, mi otro hermano, un experto en explosivos, tenía justamente uno en la mano derecha, todos me miraron con compasión.

– Vámonos – Dije, Jared puso el explosivo en el suelo, lo programo y salimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos.

* * *

**Holi... (voz cansada) al fin acabe de pasar el cap. se me hizo largo no se porque XD**

**espero les haya gustado y en verdad pido disculpa de rodillas por que el anterior salio corto, pero trate de que este saliera mas largo que en mi cuaderno (y por eso no me he puesto a leer mi libro XD)**

**contestare**** algunos reviews:**

**daluar: :) :) :) :) :* :* :* :* :***

**Vanelu: sabes... trate de no sentirme mal cuando leí tu comentario, de por si ya me sentía mal por lo corto que quedo el anterior... pero bueno... no hay pex como dicen aquí en mi país XD, espero haber resuelto tu intriga XD**

**mae.91: o que bueno que te guste que avance rápido :3 y si, yo avise.. de hecho, fuiste la única que no se puso agresiva XD XD XD **

**Morid: por que así salio -_- y aun espero mi respuesta del porque me llamaste engendro del diablo... y seguiré insistiendo hasta que me repodas... -_-**

**bueno, eso es todo por hoy y como soy tan kawaii (como me dice un amigo) tratare de actualizar muy pronto :3**

**BESOS :* :* :* **

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**

**Nota: o dios... pensé que este ya lo había subido! maldita escuela que me distrae!**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

12.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas después…

Nessie no se dejaba tocar por extraños, tenía miedo, tampoco se separaba de nuestro hijo y por las noches tenia pesadillas, o trataba de convencerla de que todo estaba bien y que no había más peligro, pero el trauma era tan grande que no podía estar bien consigo misma.

Estaba en la cocina preparando unos emparedados para Nessie y para mí, el biberón de Alex solo necesitaba agitarse y listo.

Subí a nuestra alcoba y vi a Nessie sentada en una especie de sillón color chocolate que estaba puesto cerca de la ventana. Alex jugaba con sus manos y ella miraba a través de la ventana, distraídamente.

– Traje algo para que comas – Dije, Alex me miro y sonrió, o más bien creo fue a su biberón que estaba en mi mano izquierda. Nessie se giró a verme y me sonrió tristemente, odiaba verla así.

– Se ve delicioso – Dijo ella, cargo a Alex y se sentó en la cama, dejo a Alex en esta y él se puso de pie, me acerque y le di su biberón, se sentó y luego se acostó, Nessie le puso una almohada debajo de la cabeza, me fui a asentar a lado de Nessie y le tendí un emparedado.

– Anda, come, te hará muy bien amor – Le dije con dulzura.

– Ok… Solo te digo que hoy amanecí con el estómago revuelto – Me dijo, tomo el emparedado y le dio un mordisco.

– Está rico – Dijo, sabía que el atún era su favorito.

Tome yo un emparedado del plato en el que había puesto cinco y me lo empecé a comer.

– Creo que… - Nessie se pálida de un momento a otro, se levantó y corrió al baño, escuche que levantaba la tapa y empezaba a vomitar, me levante muy rápido y corrí al baño, tenía su cara dentro del escusado, que acerque y luego me agache a su altura, le recogí el cabello para evitar que se lo ensuciara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV. Renesmee.

¿Cómo decírselo?, ¿Cómo?, tenía miedo de que se enojara o peor, me odiara.

El día del cumpleaños de Alex pensaba decirles a Jake y a Billy que… otra vez estaba embarazada, pero con todo lo sucedió… pues nunca lo dije.

Jacob insistía que me revisara un médico de verdad ya que su cuñada, Emily, solo era enfermera y no se podía saber si tenía daños mayores, yo por lógica me negué.

Estaba en la cama con Alex, Jake estaba arreglando unos asuntos con su familia en el estudio de la casa; Alex dormía con su cabecita en mis piernas, era muy hermoso. Acaricie si cabello lacio y cobrizo.

– Sé qué te pasa algo y no me quieres decir que es – Dijo la voz de Jake de la na, peque un respingo por la sorpresa y el susto. Lo mire, estaba recargado en el marco de la puesta.

– Claro que no – Se acercó, tome a Alex en mis brazos para recorrerme y hacerle un espacio a Jake en la cama, se sentó a mi lado.

– Ness… Te conozco muy bien, se cuándo te pasa algo – Agache la cabeza.

– Es que… - Suspire, me sentía mal por no decirle.

\- ¿No confías en mí? – Me pregunto un tanto dolido, levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.

– Claro que confió en ti, es solo que… no sé cómo reaccionaras – El me miro extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Respire hondo, muy hondo.

– Pensaba decirles el día del cumpleaños de Alex pero con lo sucedido…

\- Ness… ¿Qué ocurre? – Deje a Alex en la cama, poniendo una almohada debajo de su cabecita para que así no se despertara por notar la diferencia de mi cuerpo y el plano colchón.

Me levante y me puse del lado derecho de Jacob, el me miro muy extrañado. Me levante un poco mi blusa a cuadros rosa y negro, dejando al descubierto mi vientre… ya empezaba a ponerse duro y boludito. Tome la mano de Jake y la puse en mi vientre, el abrió los ojos como plato.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estas embarazada?

– Desde hace tres semanas, mi periodo no llegaba así que cuando fui a comprar lo víveres compre una prueba de embarazo – Dije muy quedito, tenía mi cabeza gacha.

Jake se levantó y quedo frente a mí, tomo mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo, empecé a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras Ness? – Me pregunto preocupado.

– No se…. Es que… pensé que te enojarías o algo así – Me limpio las lágrimas y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que reaccionaria mal? – Me miro muy preocupado.

– No lo sé – Le dije con mis voz muy agudizada y cortada por el llanto, Jake me abrazo.

\- ¿Quieres que lleve a Alex a su cuna? – Me pregunto.

– Si, hay dormirá más cómodo – Me dio un beso en la frente y me soltó, cogió a Alex en brazo y se lo llevo.

Sentí mis piernas débiles así que me senté en la cama, pensé que Jake se enojaría por el embarazo, no sé porque.

Jacob regreso.

– Te ves muy pálida, ¿estás bien? – Me pregunto acercándose.

– Sí, estoy bien – Me acosté en la cama y Jake me imito, acostándose a mi lado, nos acostamos de modo que nos encarábamos el uno al otro, puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien?

– Si… solo… no sé, me siento un poco débil – El me miro, se veía la tristeza en sus ojos, ver esa tristeza me hizo sentir peor.

– No me gusta verte así, toda triste y mal – Me dijo, se acercó mucho más a mí y me abrazo, sentía más ganas de llorar y así lo hice, quería sacar todo y olvidarlo, que aquello desapareciera de mi cabeza y hubiera sido una pesadilla, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Espero les allá gustado :P siento que me salio corto :'( ... tenia pensado actualizar mañana (viernes en mi sensual país) o el sábado pero como es la graduación de mi sensual (XD) hermano pues iré a una fiesta XP**

**contestare reviews**

**daluar: Jake mato a Alec... .-. XP**

**Vanelu: creo a ti ya te medio explique por PM XD**

**Jordana Sanchez: culpa de word .-.**

**mae.91: si :'( yo sufrí mucho al escribir :P **

**Morid: porque rayos todos ahora son los pervertidos menos yo? .-. que Jacob no rescate a nessie? eso no lo entendí del todo... y si, suelo ser muy persistente y cuando es necesario me pongo de acosadora ._. y si quiero saber la respuesta... **

**bueno, eso es todo! nos leemos la siguiente semana (1000% seguro XD) **

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

13.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba acostada en la cama de nuestra habitación, pensando, Jake estaba hablando algo con su padres… como últimamente. "Si hubiera alguna forma, cualquiera, para olvidar lo que me hizo Alec, la tomaría, nunca había pensado que algo así me pasara… como quisiera sacarlo de mi cabeza, ¡De mis recuerdos!".

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué yo? – Dije en voz alta, tenía mis manos cubriendo la cara.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Por qué tú? – Me incorpore de golpe, Jake estaba mirando la ventana, vi la puerta, esta estaba cerrada, ¿A qué hora había entrado?

– Quisiera olvidarlo todo – Dije, mi voz se oía llena de dolor y estaba cortada por el llanto. Jake vino y me abrazo.

– Tranquila… Ya no llores, por favor – Su voz se oía cargada de dolor, era mi culpa. Lo abrace muy fuerte, como cuando tenía una pesadilla.

\- ¿Por qué yo?, ¿es que acaso fui una muy mala persona?, ¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?! – Dije, el llanto aumento, al igual que el dolor de mi corazón, el cual ya llevaba varios días acompañándome. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba hasta el tope en mi límite de emociones.

– Cálmate, te harás daño, y al bebe también – Solté un sollozo, mi bebe… tuve tanta suerte de lograr esquivar los golpes de Alec cuando iban a mi vientre…

\- Ya regreso, te traeré un té – Jake me soltó y salió, dejándome sola. "Ya no aguanto más…"

No sé qué en momento mi mente o bueno, mi consciencia, ya no era la que controlaba mis acciones. Solo supe que me levante y fui a la puerta, la cerré con seguro, al parecer mi subconsciente no estaba dispuesto a ser detenido. Me acerque a la venta y la abrí, como había un sobresaliente de tejas de alrededor de medio metros me pude sentar.

Mire hacia abajo, había como unos veinte metros entre la ventana y el suelo.

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron, solo sabía que estaba sentada; pasaban recuerdos de mi "maravillosa" vida, estaba claro, mi subconsciente quería que tuviera más dolor del que ya tenía.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, alguien intentaba abrirla, pero tenía el seguro…

\- ¡Ness!, ¡Abre! – Era Jacob, no pude contestar…

POV. Jacob

Llevaba un té en mis manos, Nessie lo necesitaba, muchas cosas la tenían estresada. Toque la puerta, pero me contesto, intente abrirla, pero tenía seguro. El pánico llego a mí.

\- ¡Ness!, ¡Abre! – Grite muy preocupado, volví a tocar y nada, esto no me daba muy buena espina…

\- Hijo, ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto mi padre, él venía saliendo de la habitación en la que se quedaba. Se veía muy preocupado.

– Nessie no abre la puerta ni responde, solo baje por un té para ella… - Jake… - Mire a la escalera y allí estaba Seth, dios, ese niño aparecía de la nada…

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte un tanto molesto, solía a veces molestar.

– Ness… será mejor que veas… - Vino a mí y me jalo del brazo, me llevo al jardín trasero, paramos frente a la ventana de nuestro cuarto… ¡Ness estaba en el borde de la ventana del cuarto!

Mi alarma interna, la cual siempre me avisaba cuando algo pasaba, estaba activa.

Tire el té y busque algo por lo cual pudiera trepar, vi un árbol que daba a la ventana y me trepe a él como mono… nunca había hecho algo así…

Llegue hasta el sobrante y camine con cuidado hasta Ness, lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, me senté a su lado, abrazándola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte muy calmado, aunque estaba al borde de la histeria. Ella miraba a la nada.

– Pienso

\- ¿En qué?

– En si saltar o no…

\- No lo hagas… - La tome en brazos y la metí en el cuarto como pude, la puse en la cama y no la solté.

Emily, la esposa de Sam, le dio un té de tila para que se relaja y calmara. Nessie estaba nerviosa ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

– Tranquila – Le dije en el oído, tome sus manos con las mías, dejándolas quietas para poder ayudarla a tomar el té a sorbos.

Cuando se acabó el té, la abrace muy fuerte y ella a mí, lloraba en silencio. Sabía que algo tenía que hacer, pero no sabía que…. Me preocupada ella y si no hacía algo pronto la perdería junto con nuestro bebe.

* * *

**Hola! como dije, aquí estoy una semana después XD perdón, si salio corto y horrible el cap. :'( (así lo medio sentí yo, no se porque)**

**Contestare reviews... XP**

**daluar: X3 lo se! X3 otro bebe X3**

**mae.91: te juro que ya casi acaba el calvario! Lo juro!**

**Vanelu: creo que eso ya salio porque arriba XD :3**

**bueno, eso es todo por hoy... espero actualizar pronto ya que... estoy de vacaciones! X3 ~(*-*)~**

**BESOS :* :* :* :* :* **

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) **


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

14.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en la cocina, no eran mas de las once de la mañana, Nessie estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, la tenía cerca de mí para tenerla vigilada y no hiciera nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida y la del bebe.

Alex estaba sobra la mesa, Ness le hacia cariñotas, él se reía al ver las caras graciosas que hacia Ness, para Alex, Ness no tenía el rostro cansado que yo veía…

Tome los emparedados que había estado preparando y puse tres en un plato, me acerque a Ness y puse el plato a un lado de Alex.

– Toma, te sentara bien comer algo.

– Gracias – Me miro y me sonrió cansadamente, tome a Alex y lo puse en mi regazo, él se acurruco y cerró sus ojitos, al parecer ya tenía sueño.

\- ¿Ness…? – Pregunte.

– Mande – La mire, luego mire al frente… sabia una posible solución a todo lo que le pasaba a Nessie, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

– Creo que deberías hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso o escribirlo en algo, sería una forma de tratar de sacar todo de tu cabeza – Ella me miro, lo supe porque oí como se movía en la silla, yo también me gire a mirarla.

– No lo sé… yo… siento que no serviría de nada – Tome su mano derecha y la apreté un poco.

– Claro que serviría, tienes todo guardado en tu cabeza y sobre todo en tu mente consiente y subconsciente, sin decírselo a nadie, te estas guardando todo eso que es dañino y sinceramente eso me preocupa, tan solo…. Piensa en lo has hecho estos últimos días… - Bajo la mirada, tomo a Alex de mi regazo, se levantó y me miro muy enojada.

– Llevare a Alex a su cama, hay estará más cómodo – Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sabía que no hablarlo con nadie y lo respetaba, pero no podía evitar preocuparme…

POV. Renesmee

Estaba mirando a través de la ventana del cuarto de Alex, Tal vez Jake tenía razón y debía hablar con alguien "Aja, ¿y con quién hablaras?, ¿Con Jake?, él es tu esposo pero no sería bueno decirle lo que paso, sería como restregarle lo que paso…" ¡OH!, ya extrañaba esa vocecita en mi cabeza que siempre me dice esta clase de cosas (nótese el sarcasmo) "Pero si no, ¿con quién lo hablo?, a ver, responde vocecita rara" Pensé, esa voz era como otra persona dentro de mí, era extraño… "Mejor escríbelo, como Jake dijo, sería más fácil que hablarlo, además, así como es Jake, terminara leyendo el escrito" Salí del cuarto de mi bebe y fui escaleras abajo, me dirigí a la sala, Jacob estaba allí viendo la televisión.

– ¿Tienes algún cuaderno con hojas limpias? – Pregunte, el despego la mirada de la televisión y me miro.

– Creo, ¿Por qué?

– Te tomare la palabra de escribir lo sucedido – Me miro muy sorprendido, hice una mueca que según yo tenía que verse como una sonrisa.

– Ok, vamos al estudio – Me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos al estudio que estaba en la planta superior.

Una vez allí se puso a buscar entre as gavetas, yo me senté en la silla de escritorio, Jake se me acerco y puso el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

– Aquí esta – Me dijo, no habían pasado más de diez minutos.

– Gracias – Me puse de pie, camine hasta él y lo abrace, el me regreso el abrazo, el me hacía sentir protegida. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Lo que me paso… es difícil de contar para mí o escribir más bien… pero aquí estoy, intentándolo… yo solo quería disfrutar de un hermoso día junto a mi lindo y tierno esposo y mi hermoso y adorable hijo, pero tuvo que venir el, Alec._

_Alec era la peor escoria del mundo, que bueno que está muerto, no soportaría el hecho de saber que sigue allí afuera, vivo…. Esperándome…_

_Desde que el me hizo entrar al auto en el que nos llevaron a su casa, sabía que de esto no saldría bien parada*, fue peor cuando llegamos a su casa. El me tomo del cabello y me hizo subir a su alcoba, creo que él tenía la idea de que sería su esclava sexual o algo así, pero cuando no le hice caso… se enfureció, empezó a golpearme horrendamente, haciéndome gritar muy fuerte por el dolor, odiaba a la gente que me golpeaba y por lo común me trato de defender, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y gano._

_Tenía pánico, por mi bebe, una vez que supe que no podría evitar la golpiza, me enfoque en proteger mi vientre, donde está mi amado nuevo bebe._

_Los golpes dolían a horrores y ni se diga de lo demás… pero lo que más me dolía era mi alma, el maldito desgraciado "profano" mi alma con insultos y diciéndome todo lo que me aria, incluso me dijo que traería a Jacob y que lo aria mirar lo que me hacía._

_Elk no paraba de torturarme más que para comer, dormir o ir al baño._

_Durante los dos días que estuve con el intente escapar, pero no lo logre, lo único que conseguí fue más golpes y abusos, me sentía sucia, muy sucia, quería quitarme todo rastro de el de mi cuerpo…" _Pare de escribir, las lágrimas me impedían ver, deje a un lado el cuaderno y la pluma, me abrace a mis piernas y me puse a llorar a mares hay, en el estudio…

\- ¿Ness? – Dijo alguien en la puerta, me limpie las lagrima y mire a la puerta, hay estaba Billy.

\- ¿Si? – Me restregué los ojos, Billy entro en el estudio.

– Quiero hablar contigo.

– Claro – Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

– Gracias – En su cara se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte muy extrañada.

– Por hacer feliz a mi hijo, por darme un nieto y por salvarnos la vida.

– No hay que agradecer, ustedes son mi familia y haría cualquier cosas por ustedes – Seguía abrasada a mis piernas, Billy se estiro sobre el escritorio, puso su mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo y lo apretó un poco.

– Pero has sufrido; tú me recuerdas mucho a mi Sarah – Lo mire impactada, ¿Yo le recordaba a su difunta esposa?

\- ¿Por qué? – Ella siempre dio todo por mí, por Jacob y nuestros otros hijos y mis hermanos, no tenía miedo a la muerte y era muy alegre, incluso hizo lo mismo que tú, solo que ella… bueno ya sabes – Lo mire impactada.

– ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? – Esa duda me retumbaba desde hace días…

\- Es algo que viene desde los tiempos de mi bisabuelo – Abrí lo ojos como plato, ¿¡Tanto tiempo llevaba esto!?

– Guau…. – Si… bueno me voy, el resto de la familia y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestros hogares.

\- ¿Y nosotros?

– Esta es su casa – Billy se levantó de la silla y salió.

Jacob, Alex y yo salimos de la casa a porche a despedirnos de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Cuando escuche ruidos y disparos en planta baja de la casa, me alegre, algo me dijo que por fin saldría de aquí y que se acabaría mi sufrimiento._

_Alguien abrió la puerta, a penas y distinguía las voces, pero una era de Jacob, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura._

_Escuche a las voces medio discutir, la puerta se abrió y cerró y luego un disparo, seguido de algo cayendo y otra persona corriendo, pronto Jake estuvo a mi lado, intente decirle algo pero me dijo que no dijera nada, para estar tranquila, tomo la frazada de la cama y me envolvió en ella, me cargo y pasamos frente al cuerpo inerte de Alec, puse mi cara en su cuello y me dormí. _

_Sabía que todo se había acabado. Él me había salvado y se lo debo…"_

Cerré el cuaderno, me sentía más tranquila.

\- ¿Ness? – Mire hacia arriba y Jake estaba frente a mí. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué hacías? – Camino hasta estar a mi lado y se apoyó contra la silla.

– Escribía… tenías razón, me desahogue, pero… ¿Ahora qué? – Me tendió su mano y me levante de la silla, Jake se sentó en allá y e invito a sentarme en sus piernas con la mirada, yo acepte de inmediato, rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me dios un beso en la nuca.

– ¿Me dejas leer? – Su boca estaba junto a mi oído derecho, mi piel se puso de gallina. Gire mi cabeza para mirarlo impresionada, tome el cuaderno y se lo di, me soltó y empezó a leer.

Pasaron cinco minutos, todo estaba en silencio… separo su vista del cuaderno y me miro.

– Si quieres puedes quemarlo – Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese muy tierna y suavemente, sonreímos ambos al mismo tiempo, pero él se mordió su labio inferior (N/A: :3 jejejeje en mi cabeza eso es muy sexy XD)

– Ya extrañaba eso… - Me dijo, sonreí más, por primera vez en semana, podía sonreír verdaderamente. "Ok… ahora… ¡QUEMA LA JODIA HOJA!" me levante de sus piernas y camine a la chimenea que estaba encendida, arranque la hoja del cuaderno y la lance al fuego, este lanzo un poco de chispas y la hoja comenzó a arder lentamente.

– ¿Te siente mejor? – Pregunto Jake desde la silla, me gire a encararlo.

– Si y mucho… Cambiando de tema, ¿que pasara ahora?, vamos a tener otro bebe – Me acerque a él y me dijo. – Lo cuidaremos y amaremos, igual que a Alex – Me levanto la playera Gris que traía, la cual era suya, y me beso el vientre, el cual estaba más abultado que antes, reí un poco cuando hizo pedorretas en mi vientre… esto era bueno.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento LO SIENTO!**

**se que tarde mucho y se que no tengo justificación, pero es que mi tiempo estaba muy apretado y casi no podía ocupar la computadora, espero puedan perdonarme...**

**También**** espero les allá gustado :3 -w-**

**contestare**** algunos sexys y sensuales reviews XD**

**Vanelu: mmmmmm lo se (XP XDDDD)**

**daluar: ya la deje de hacer sufrir :( soy mala lo se :'(**

**hay pensé que al menos tendría 4 XD**

**bueno, este fue el ultimo cap. la semana que viene (juro que la semana que viene) subiré el epilogo.**

**Besos :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**

* * *

* Eso de bien parada no lo mal piense e.e que las conozco XD, me refería a que no salio ilesa de la situación XP


	15. Epilogo

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

* * *

15.- Epilogo (tres años después)

Estaba en el estudio de la casa, pensando; a la mañana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Sarah, nuestra hija, y aun no sabía que regalarle, pero algo curioso también, era que también era nuestro aniversario, así que tenía que buscar que darle a Jake.

Escuche la puerta del estudio abrirse y vi a Jacob entrar, a decir verdad, cada vez que lo miraba veía al amor de mi vida. Él ahora tenía veintiún años y yo diecinueve, pero a él los años le habían favorecido en magnitud, aún tenía ese toque adolescente en los ojos y en la cara, pero sus rasgos ahora eran muy maduros, lo hacían ver…. Sexy.

Me levante de la silla del escritorio cuando note que estaba mi lado, lo mire y el a mí, en su mirada me vi reflejada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde amor? – Me pregunto rodeándome con sus brazos, yo rodee su cintura con los míos y recosté mi cabeza en u pecho, su corazón quedaba a la altura de mi oído.

– Solo pensaba, eso es todo – Levante la mirada y me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, el me levanto un poco del suelo y estuve a mejor altura.

– A mí no me engañas… - Dijo contra mis labios.

– Es verdad, solo pensaba… ahora mejor cállate y bésame.

– A sus órdenes – Me beso, pero esta vez fue de una manera muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, fue un tanto más… lujuriosa…

\- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? – Me pregunto mientras él me subía al escritorio para que m sentara en él.

\- ¿El cumpleaños de Sarah? – Solté una risita. – Oye, sé que día es mañana, nuestro aniversario… a parte del cumpleaños de Sarah – El me miro muy sonriente y yo correspondí a su sonrisa.

– Sigo sin creer que mañana sea nuestro cuarto aniversario… - Su mirada delataba nostalgia.

– Ni yo… recuerdo cuando pensaba que este casamiento era una basura… me arrepiento de pensar eso – Jake se acercó más y me beso como antes.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, pero él no se separó de mi piel, empezó a descender por mi cuello, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle un acceso mejor a mi garganta. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y le dije – Mejor vamos a nuestro cuarto… si los niños nos ven no sabré que decirles – Él no me respondió, solo me cargo, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y camino fuera del estudio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levante de la cama tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento para que Jake no se despertara, eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, necesitaba preparar el enorme pastel de cumpleaños para Sarah.

Ella había visto una foto de mi cumpleaños número diez y al ver el pastel que me habían hecho dijo, y la cito "Quiero un patel así mami"

Ella apenas hablaba, era muy tímida, pero era muy linda, tenía mis rizos, pero el color de cabello de su padre, su piel parecía besada por el sol y tenías ojos verde esmeralda, como mi padre.

Alex era otra cosa, él tenía mi color de cabello, pero era lacio, su era casi tan pálida como la mía y sus ojos eran de color ónix.

Saque todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a hacer el pastel… el que pensaba hacer era de tres pisos… pero todo sea por mi pequeña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las doce del día, Jake estaba moviendo sillas y mesas junto con su primo Seth y sus hermanos Sam, Quil y Jared.

Mis padres y hermanos vendrían de visita, ellos decían que no se perderían este día por nada del mundo, aunque más bien creo que es un pretexto para gastar esos boletos de viaje mundial que se ganaron mis padres en una rifa… si eso era, los conocía muy bien, no dejarían que esos boletos caducaran.

– ¿Mami? – Separe la vista de la ventana de mi habitación y me gire, al mirar a la puerta vi a mis dos tesoros.

\- ¿Qué pasa mis amores? – Ambos vinieron corriendo a mí y me abrazaron por las piernas, uno en cada una.

– Nada, solo te queríamos ver – Dijo Alex, Sarah solo asintió con la cabeza. Me agache y ellos me soltaron, los cargue a cada uno en mis brazos y les bese sus mejillas regordetas, ellos me regresaron el gesto.

– Te amamos mami – Dijeron ambos, sus voces eran como de pequeños ángeles.

– Y yo a ustedes mis amores – Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, fui a la cocina y salí al patio trasero por una puerta que estaba allí en la cocina.

Localice a Jake a unos seis metros de distancia, estaba poniéndole un mantel a una mesa, me acerque a el aun con los niños en brazos, me detuve a su lado.

– Necesitas un baño – Le dije, él estaba todo sudado… se veía muy sexy, con su playera de mangas rasgadas y sus bermudas, baje a los niños y se fueron a jugar a su pequeño castillito con columpios y resbaladillas.

Jake me abrazo, y yo a él, no me importo que me mojara un poco con su sudor.

– Si lo se… ¿Te bañas conmigo? – Me miro de manera picara, yo le sonreí coquetamente.

– Suena bien… - Acerco su rostro al mío y me beso, enterré mis manos por su cabello negro y profundizamos el beso.

Por unos instantes me olvide que los niños estaban por ahí cerca jugando…

\- ¡Por dios!, consíganse un cuarto, aquí hay mentes inocentes – La voz de Quil hizo que no separamos, tenía razón, nuestros hijos estaban cerca.

– Vamos – Me dijo Jake, me cargo sobre su hombro, solté un gritito por la impresión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Mamá, papá! – Exclame al verlos, ¿a qué hora habían llegado?, baje el restos de la escalera corriendo y los abrace.

– Hola princesa – Dijo mi papá, me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, luego mamá hizo lo mismo.

– Mi vida, ¡mírate!, has cambiado mucho – Dijo mi mamá, paso sus manos por mi cabello, me recordó cuando tenía cinco años.

– Jeje, si, ¿Y mi hermanos? – Pregunte muy interesada, que yo sepa ellos me habían jurado venir.

– Yo aquí, comiendo frituras de tu alacena, Alice está afuera, entreteniendo a los niños – Me gire y mire a Emmett.

Abrí los ojos como plato, él había cambiado mucho, para tener solo quince años era muy musculoso y alto, ya me había dejado enana.

\- ¡Emmett! – Corrí hacia él y lo abrace, él también me abrazo, aunque no soltó la bolsa de _Sabritas. _

– jejeje, al fin te deje enana, ¿Y mi cuñado? Y… ¿Por qué tu cabello esta tan mojado? – Me ruborice, el me miro alzando una ceja de forma sugestiva.

¡Dios!, Luego alzo su otra ceja de la misma forma, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto algo pervertido mi pequeño hermano? – Jacob está arriba, cambiándose y mi cabello está mojado porqué me bañe – Puse mis manos en mis caderas y levante mi barbilla.

– Si… te bañaste – El tono en que lo dijo delataba que él sabía que no me había bañado sola… jadee por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Pervertido! – Exclame golpeándolo en el pecho con mi mano.

Me apresure a pasar a su lado para ir a la cocina y salir al patio, cuando cruce por la puerta pude ver a Alice junto a mis hijos en los columpio, corrí hacia ella y grite.

\- ¡Alli!

\- ¡Renesmee! – Ella dejo a mis hijos y también corrió hacia mí, nos abrazamos.

– Me alegra tanto verte – Le dije sin separarme de ella.

– Yo igual hermanita – Bese su mejilla y ella la mía.

Una hora después de abrazos, besos, saludos e insinuaciones (por parte de Emmett), empezamos la fiesta de Sarah, ella estaba muy feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando y aún más feliz de que Alice jugara con ella y Alex, no me extrañaba, Alice solo tenía doce años.

Comimos y hablamos de todo, era como si nunca no hubiéramos dejado de ver o como si viviera a una cuadra de casa, me sentía extremadamente feliz.

\- ¡Ya, rápido! – Todos no reunimos y dejamos que la cámara, que estaba en automático sobre un trípode, nos tomara una hermosa foto familiar. Jake y yo cargábamos a nuestros hijos, mis hermanos y mis padres estaban a mi lado, que era el derecho, Jake y su familia estaban detrás de nosotros y de su lado izquierdo.

La cámara soltó un clic y listo, la foto estaba tomada. Solté a Alex y Todos nos dispersamos, tome la cámara y vi la foto, la declare mi favorita, esta foto seria la muestra de que no toda vida es un fiasco, no importa que tan mala se puede poner en algunos momentos, siempre se puede poner buena la vida. Puede que mi padre allá hecho algo estúpido, pero ahora no lo veo como algo tan estúpido, gracias a lo que hizo encontré al amor de mi vida, tengo dos hijos que amo con todo mi corazón al igual que a Jake. Juntos tenemos una hermosa familia.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno como ya les había dicho, este es el final :3, espero les allá gustado :3**

**mae.91: :3 lo se, es un amor :3**

**daluar: aqui esta el epilogo... aunque me duele ponerlo :P no se porque XD**

**miranda scsd: HEY! a ti hace tiempo que no te veia XD, te extrañe XD de nada y me alegra que te allá gustado :3**

**bueno, gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia y gracias por todos sus reviews, espero pronto estarlas viendo en otras historias :3  
BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) **


End file.
